


In the Beginning

by BeneathTheWillowTree



Category: Warehouse 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathTheWillowTree/pseuds/BeneathTheWillowTree
Summary: a first kiss...
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	In the Beginning

It starts innocently enough – Helena navigating the small space between the couch and coffee table with Myka headed in the opposite direction. Their bodies turn to pass, feet stumbling and hands brushing hands with a reaching out to steady, grasping at sides and hips. There are chuckles and softening glances, catching of breath and clearing of throats with movement suddenly stopped and time unraveling. They stand for a moment with whispers of thoughts and fantasy, previously unspoken, clamoring for acknowledgment. And then a decision is made, almost simultaneously, with firm pulling on hips and leaning into one another – eyes flutter closed. Lips brush with unexpected softness, pulling a surprised gasp of hot breath, leaving a warm and wet invitation for exploration. Unhurried, the exploration is tentative at first – a soft give and take that deepens and grows bolder until their bodies are pressed into a firm embrace with no perception of where one body ends and another begins. It is only when the flames have grown large and consume all oxygen that they unwillingly part, not quite separating bodies. Caressing soft cheeks and lips with wandering hands and fingers, they stand a moment longer, embracing each other and the aching newness built on familiarity.


End file.
